


Not In Control

by SamEdwards (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fights, Kidnapping, Mild Language, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:25:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SamEdwards
Summary: The reader is half human, she gets her powers from her mothers side. Controlling the Elements, but has kept it a secret.One day she meets Tony Stark and he takes a shine to her, he takes her back to the Avengers Tower and she has been working with the Avengers ever since.She meets Thor and falls for his boyish charm and his (eh hem) heavenly body.But mostly because he had a beautiful soul that outshone the stars.





	Not In Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short chapter but hopefully it will interest you, I've recently been watching a lot of Avengers. Also I have exams so I won't be uploading for a while, I promise I will actually finish it this time xx

It had been two years since you had joined the Avengers. You had a purpose, a family;  
Something you had never experienced before.

You were orphaned at the age of three, your father was human but you mother was from the planet Aatins, a powerful race that controlled the elements, you had inherited her power when she passed away. 

You lived in an orphanage for fifteen years and gotten out by the time you were eighteen. From then on you went to work in a bar and became a costumer favourite, you were very smart and could hold a conversation with the patrons for hours and hours discussing interesting topics. Your main skills were science and music, although you kept your powers hidden from the world.

That was until one day Tony Stark walked in.  
He struck up a conversation with you. Of course you knew who he was, Tony Stark the notorious playboy genius and apparently superhero. You wondered why a man so ridiculously rich and famous was in this small shabby bar. That man could flirt up a storm, he'd ask you normal questions like where you were from and what your name was. "What's a girl like you-" he was about to ask you another question but there was screaming heard outside. Some of the customers ran outside, gunshots and even more screaming you ran out to investigate. 

The hot sun shone through the crack of the door when you opened it, blinding you for a few seconds. But then you saw it, it definitely wasn't human. 

It was giant and scaly, it looked like it was covered in a thick vicious fluid. Tony Stark appeared behind you. "Kixad!" He yelled. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave this planet, you are scaring away the inhabitants." 

The monster looked at him and gave a growl. "Little man telling me what to do." 

"Leave now or I'll have to deal with you myself." The monster let out a loud laugh, it wasn't pleasant to hear. 

"Well, wish me luck." He winked at you and then suddenly he was up in the air, but it wasn't him it was Iron Man.

"G-good uhm...luck?" You mumbled to yourself. You wanted to help but you were frozen, help Tony and risk loosing everything you've worked for, your boss wouldn't take you back after finding out you weren't even human. Or just run and hide...like a coward..." 

Tony got sent flying backwards through the window of a shop. The creature was making it's way towards him. Suddenly your fight or flight responses kicked it and you sent a huge wave of fire towards the alien. It screamed as it was burned by your flame. Then you used the earth beneath it to trap it's legs. It was stuck.

You heard a noise behind you, clapping? You turned around and there was Iron Man. "That was quite something Y/N L/N. I could really use someone like you on the team." 

You stood there in shock. "W-w-what I uhm I...uhm Avengers?" 

"How long have you had those powers?" He chuckled.

"Ever since I lost my family, eighteen years ago." You told him solemnly. 

"How would you like to be part of a family again?" You looked back at the bar, you had only been there a few years. Tony held out his hand. You thought for a moment before taking it and getting pulled up into the sky.


End file.
